Black Ice
by InactiveAccount your cunt lips
Summary: Short Goku x Vegeta oneshot. Very mild shonen-ai, bit of fluff at the end.


**Black Ice**

**Notes**: Goku x Vegeta, shonen-ai, oneshot. No real time-line setting.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

Stepping inside the cave, Vegeta folded his arms, the icy air blowing past him no better than the cutting breeze outside. Wandering deeper, he soon found the floor was slippery with ice, and larger structures climbed up the high cave walls. Producing a small ball of ki, he lit the way has he headed deeper, his quest for solitude from the world leading him on as he looked over the shining walls. As beautiful as they were, he did not give them much attention.

Eventually stopping, he looked at his reflection in the wall, a mirrored expression of sadness and hate staring back. Scowling he turned away, looking further into the blackness. Even if he tried to isolate himself from the world around him, his own thoughts echoed in the back of his mind. No matter how he tried to suppress them, they screamed out at him in their own eternal conflict.

The ki in his hand glowed red briefly, before switching back to blue, the ray bursting through his fingers and flickering against the ice walls. Staring down at it, he realised it felt unnatural; it didn't feel like a familiar part of himself. It was almost cold.

The familiar feel of self loathing. Working against himself, even with his own energy. Hating what he was.

Hating what he wasn't. The ki shone red again, cold seeping through his gloves.

Extinguishing the ki in his hand, he looked on into the darkness. He had no sense of time in a cold, dark place like this; it was suspended in the depths of darkness.

"You know, energy like that is a sign of lying."

Jumping in his skin, Vegeta spun around at the familiar voice, and found himself face to face with his rival. The same Saiyan, wearing the same orange gi. Even in a place like this, he didn't seem phased in the least. The air around him glowed with a pale yellow light, illuminating the ice once more.

"Kakarotto!" Growling, Vegeta took a step back, desperate to put some space between them.

"I was just telling the truth Vegeta." The prince found himself trapped under the gaze of gentle eyes. "You're lying to yourself."

"What do you know, bastard?" Tearing his gaze away, Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Well, you weren't talking to anyone. I've just arrived."

His scowl deepening, Vegeta shot him a hateful glare. "And just how did you find me here?"

Ignoring the question, Goku shook his head, turning to lay his hand on the ice, hissing and pulling it away quickly at the cold. Tilting his head back, he looked at the ice above their head, admiring it.

"It certainly is pretty, isn't it?" He smiled at Vegeta.

"It is ice, Kakarotto. Frozen water. I don't care." Turning away, he started to walk deeper into the cave, not caring about the thick darkness enveloping him. "Go home."

"You don't hate me, Vegeta."

Pausing at the sudden statement, Vegeta shrugged it away dismissively. "Think what you like. You'll still be wrong."

"Liar. I know you don't."

Stopping in his tracks, Vegeta's face contorted; he could feel tears working their way up, but he pushed them down, baring his teeth.

"I DO!" He screamed into the blackness. "I hate you for everything you took away from me. Every rightful thing that _I_ should have achieved!" He span around to the impassive face of the other male; how he'd approached him so fast without making a sound didn't occur to Vegeta, who was now howling with rage.

"I am the Prince! It should have been my right to ascend and avenge my race. You! You don't even know the first fucking thing about me!"

Shaking his head, Goku seemed unaffected by the tirade. "You _adore_ me Vegeta. You hate yourself for it. You see no reason in it, and offends your pride down to your heart. But you still do."

Staring at Goku, stunned by the remark, Vegeta stood there for several seconds, before letting a muttered 'Bullshit' fall out of his mouth.

"It's an obsession for you." As he talked, Goku's face never changed expression, staying perfectly calm, even kind. "You veil it with hate, but it is more for your own sake than anyone else's."

Bending his knees a little, he crouched so their faces were level. Trapped under the gaze, Vegeta let his eyes flick down to the moving pink lips, before staring up at the dark eyes once more.

"Leave me be Kakarotto. Go away!" His voice shook a little, before he finally gained control of his feet, shuffling back a few more steps.

Advancing with silent movements, Goku shook his head. "You cannot run from this. Go anywhere and it will follow you, because it is part of you."

Backing off with every step the other Saiyan took forwards, Vegeta lifted his hand, it glowing with ki. "Kakarotto, I'm telling you now, leave me alone!"

Saying nothing, Goku stood out in front of him, continuing to glow in the darkness.

"GO!" Roaring in anger, Vegeta shot a blast of energy at him.

Catching the energy, Goku crushed it in his hand. Disturbed by the eerily calm air about Goku, Vegeta backed off a few more steps. "Kakarotto...leave me be..." He scowled in humiliation at how weak his voice sounded.

"Now Vegeta. Stop playing around." With a few swift steps, Goku was again face to face with him. "You can't lie any more. You know the truth deep down, don't you?" Goku gave him small benevolent smile. "After living like this for such a long time, I'd have thought you'd realise now."

"I-I.." He licked his dry lips, the tenseness in his chest almost unbearable. "Kakarotto..."

Closing his eyes, Vegeta lifted his hand up to press his palm to the other Saiyan's chest. But there was nothing.

"Kakarotto?" Opening his eyes, there was no one else in the cave. Feeling strangely abandoned, he ignited his ki again, bathing the ice in a soft glow. "Kakarotto?!" There was nothing else there. Sighing, Vegeta turned back to the path he'd come from, making his way back to the outside world.

It was just an illusion. A magnificent illusion.

Weariness pulling on his eyelids, Vegeta moved on, eventually making it to the sunlight outside. A familiar silhouette stood at the entrance, waiting for him.

Lifting an arm over his eyes to shield them from the glare, Vegeta ducked out from the rim, his boot crunching on the white snow.

"Vegeta!" Giving him a small wave, Goku trudged forwards through the snow. "Where have you been? You were in there for ages." He was wearing a thick coat and, to Vegeta's mild amusement, mittens.

Looking up at the concerned face, he just shook his head. "I just got a bit lost in there."

Not entirely swayed by the excuse, Goku didn't press further. At least he wasn't being shouted at.

"You must be cold." He pointed at Vegeta's clothes.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta shook his head. "I'll live Kakarotto-" As the large thick coat was dumped into his arms, Goku gave him a knowing smile.

"Just wear it until we get back."

"I don't need it." He gave the other man a stubborn glare, but gave up in a few seconds under the unceasing innocent smile, hauling the large heavy coat on, and feeling like an idiot when he realised the cuffs hung a few inches past his fingertips.

"I'm not wearing your clothes again." Scowling, he did his level best to ignore the strong scent of the other man, which now surrounded him. The worst part was it didn't bother him in the slightest. "Overgrown fool."

Not answering the insult, Goku pulled one of his mittens off with his teeth, stuffing it in his pocket and reached down for Vegeta's hand. Before he could be stopped he'd locked their fingers together.

"Kak-" Cut short by a gentle squeeze, Vegeta looked away, intently avoiding looking at the other man's face as he squeezed back.

Grinning cheerfully, Goku started to walk away from the cave, not giving it a second glance. "Now I've found what I was looking for, how about we go somewhere warmer?"


End file.
